Un viaje al campo
by xdoll
Summary: Qué pasará en un viaje escolar cuando a Rukia le toca dormir en la misma cabaña con Asano Keigo?, qué hará Ichigo?. Ichiruki!, Chp.2, Una declaración, y un Ichigo pesativo y confundido. Dejen reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje al campo**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Comenzando mal; separados.**_

Habian realizado un viaje al campo para clase de biología a las a fueras de Karakura con el salón de Ichigo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Bueno clase- dijo su maestra llamando a todos mientras tomaban asiento- pronto serán sus exámenes finales y se me ha ocurrido una idea para su evaluación de biología, ya que todos van muy mal!- dijo bajándose las gafas en forma de querer observar a todo el grupo- y eso incluye a su grupo, Kurosaki!, ya que ha sido la materia en la que más mal han salido todos ustedes y creo que la señorita Kuchiki ha contestado siento de veces la respuesta de Hollows- le gritó. Girándose sacando cosas de su portafolio.

_-qué demonios??-_ pensó Ichigo con una gotita en la nuca.

-Biología?- se preguntó Rukia bajando la mirada a su pupitre en forma de pensar más acerca de esa palabra- Ichigo... qué es biología?- preguntó curiosa la shinigami.

-idiota!!- le gritó bajo. También en el salón se veía a una Inoue sonrojada por el comentario de su profesora, a un Chad más silencioso que nunca, y a un Ishida acomodándose las gafas hacía arriba con el dedo entre sonrojado.

Mientras, su profesora comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra. Minutos después dejó ver lo que había escrito en él. Haciendo que todos murmuraran y otras como las chicas haciendo ruído por ello.

-Así es!- al fin dijo- es un viaje al campo y será una semana de estudio y recolección de información en ese tiempo. -escuchó ruído con la siempre pareja loca

-Por qué no me quieres decir Ichigo?- le miraba su amiga enfadada esperando la respuesta aún y a la vez intentando quitarle su libreta de esa clase para ver sus anotaciones.

-Imbécil!!, mejor presta atención o la profesora nos hechará de nuevo de clase!- pero demaciado tarde.

-Kurosaki y Kuchiki, ustedes dos serán los primeros en sacar los papeles para ver kiénes serán sus compañeros de cuarto en las cabañas, en las que serán asignados sólo dos personas, así que no le quiten tiempo a la clase y pasen a tomarlo rápido para dar las demás órdenes. Rukia no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, se levantó de su asiento, con una expresión divertida y fue a tomar un papel. Lo abrió y al ver lo que tenía escrito le quitó la felicidad de la cara, poniéndola azul.- Y bien Kuchiki?- preguntó curiosa para poder anotarlo en la pizarra del salón.

- A-asano Keigo- dijo entre sonriente cortante y nerviosamente regresando a su lugar. Y un grito de sorpresa por Keigo salió de él.

-Kuchikiiiii!!- Le brillaban los ojos e inmediatamente comenzaba a fantasear- ya verás que nos divertirem..- fue parado en seco por Ichigo con un golpe en la cara, con el sólo hecho de escuchar que a la enana le tocaría dormir en la misma cabaña que a él, le daba escalofríos.

-Pero está bien que sean cabañas con chicos y chicas?- preguntó pisoteando a Keigo en el suelo fuertemente mientras esperaba respuesta de su profesora.

-Claro!- dijo despreocupadamente. Ahora era turno de Ichigo así que se paró y tomó uno de los papelitos de la mesa en donde estaban los demás- y quién te tocó?

-Uryu Ishida- dijo desanimado y a un ishida pálido y con la boca abierta. Ahora Ishida era el que preguntaba.

-De verdad no habría posibilidad de escoger a alguien más?, o sacar otro papelito?- se acomodó las gafas.

-Uryu, no será tan malo- comentó su profesora sin darle demaciada importancia los comentarios de sus alumnos (típico)- ahora, el turno de...

Así continuaron por una hora entre mucho ruído, desorden y gritos de alegría por otras partes y quedó finalmente la tabla de nuestros queridos chicos, así:

**Rukia- Keigo**

**Ichigo- Ishida**

**Tatsuki- Mizuiro**

**Chad- Orihime**

Y entre otros demás compañeros, menos importantes

La profesora dio instrucciones acabadas las elecciones de parejas.

-Bueno, entonces, 5 días en un viaje al campo, lleven sólo lo necesario, y no olviden ponerse de acuerdo con su compañero de cabaña para sus víveres, ya que dentro de ésta hay cocinetas y tendrán que cocinarse ustedes mismos. y trajes de baño para cuando quieran nadar ya que hay un río cerca y demás cosas que quieran ustedes llevar. El autobús sale a las 9 de la mañana aquí, en la entrada de la escuela. Lleguen puntual!. - Sonó el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases.

END FLASH BACK

Ichigo maldecia po lo bajo mientras escuchaba de mala gana música en su reproductor, decidió llevárselo y muchas pilas de repuesto por si las dudas ya que no soportaba la idea de dormir con Ishida. Mucho menos que desde que empezara el día convivieran con la persona que sería su acompañante toda la semana, serían pocas las horas que se verían todos (es decir, su círculo), y especialmente, no vería a esa enana..

-condenada enana...- murmuró frunciendo más el ceño. Dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba Rukia sentada platicando con Keigo al parecer animadamente, y extrañamente Keigo no había intentado avalanzarse sobre la enana. Definitivamente tenía que vigilarlo, no fuera a ser que se quisiera pasar con su enana...- mi enana?- se preguntó así mismo de nuevo en voz baja, haciendo que se sonrojara y mirara mejor a otro lado, quizá el paisaje rumbo al dichoso campo que visitarían sería buena distracción, estaba pensando idioteces, y decía idioteces...- jah... cómo si me importara...

-qué Kuchiki esté con Asano?- le preguntó ahora un Ishida curioso quién estuvo escuchado todo con su agudo oído xD- así que celoso Kurosaki?

-Quéee?!- gritó enfadado y rojo- claro que no idiota!, jamás estaría preocupado por semejante tontería!! y mucho menos por alguien como ella!- se volteó de nuevo en dirección de la ventana quería no´pensar en nada que fuera referente con Rukia- serás idiota...- se sonrojó más. Se acomodó sus audifonos y cerró los ojos para ya no sentirse avergonzado por los comentarios de su compañero.

Tardaron un poco más de una hora más otra para caminar al tipo campamento donde se quedarían a hacer el trabajo de campo. Y los alumnos parecían venir más animados que de costumbre, Platicando y entre jugando mientras camianban. Se veía a una Tatsuki persiguiendo como siempre a una Chizuru para golpearla, a Orihime intentando sacarle plática a Chad y mostrándose interesada viendo por todos lados junto con una Rukia igual de sorprendida por la belleza narutal. A un Mizuiro buscando señal por todos lados, aunque era inútil. A un Keigo explicándole a una Rukia cada cosa que le interesaba, a un Ishida que observaba con detenimiento a su al rededor como analizándolo. Y así a sus compañeros alborotados. Incluyendo a su profesora. Ichigo sólo no soportaba ver como Keigo le explicaba las cosas a Rukia, acaso no pudo perdíselo a él?, qué no estaba él para ese tipo de cosas?, y si el idiota de Keigo le mentia?.

La cara de Ichigo lucía bastante molestía, no sólo porque Rukia le pidió que cargara su equipaje ya que su papá también le había dicho que fuera todo un caballero y se lo entregara hasta que estuvieran instalados en las cabañas, y claro, no sin olvidarle que le cuidara a su tercera hija Rukia-chan, recibiendo golpes de Ichigo por su parte y al fin tuvo que cargar el de ambos, y era un esfuerzo doble. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, qué tanto tenía en su mochila que pesaba tanto!!, seguro y eran los víveres.

-_Esa maldita enana, sólo me tiene como su burro y lo peor es que no me va a cocinar a mí_- pensó aún caminando- _y aún peor... se quedará a dormir con.. Keigo_- hizo una pausa para ponerse azul, observando a su alrededor a todos alegres como si fuesen niños pequeños- _tengo que vigilar que no le haga nada a Rukia...- _siguió pensando para si cuando..

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo con un tono fastidioso que suele hacer Rukia- por qué estás tan distraído Kurosaki-kun?, que te preocupa Kurosaki-kun?- seguía burlonamente al ver que era el único que lucía bastantes exasperado en ese lugar.

-Maldita sea Rukia!!, cállate y deja de hablar así- dijo sacando humo casi del enfado.

-Vienes demaciado irritado idiota, quería hacerte plática, así que mejor te dejo en tu mundo y sigo platicando con Keigo- dijo señanlándole con un dedo en dirección en donde Keigo les alzaba las manos gritándoles quién sabe qué cosas a los dos y su cara expresaba felicidad.

Ichigo le detuvo de la sudadera que cargaba la morena en forma que hizo que se girase a verle.

-...?, pasa algo?- preguntó confundida ahora Rukia.

-...No, sólo que, me da algo de desconfianza que estés con Keigo..- dijo al fin sincerándose algo haciendo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del zanahoria, giró su mirada a algún otro punto que no fueran los ojos de rukia- digo, si te vuelve más tonta de lo que ya eres!, Y más cabezota!, ahora que lo pienso!, harían buena pareja, no sé porque me preocupo, corre, ve y alcanzalo- le hacía señales con la mano en forma de que se fuera y continuó-... Además me haría un favor el quitarme de encima a una terca como tú por estos días... al fin tendré un descanso!!- habló en forma de fastidiado e hizo que Rukia sintiera un leve dolor al escuchar sus palabras como si un "crack" se hiciera dentro de ella.

-Imbecil... tienes razón, creo que Keigo sería mejor compañero que tú... ahora que lo pienso, empezaré desde ya para hacerme su amiga, no perderé mi tiempo en charlas ni peleas contigo cuando puedo tener paz con otra persona...- comenzó a caminar no sin antes darle un golpe en la cara- que disfrutes tu estadía con Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun- volteó a verlo como en forma de despedida con el mismo tono de antes.

-la cagaste... kurosaki- se acercó al fin Ishida quien había estado escuchando su discusión cerca de ahí y sin quererlo...más bien gritaban demaciado. Nuestro pelinaranja, comenzó a sentirse mal después de analizar la situación, su mala costumbre de no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas le causaba problemas. Tenía que hacer algo o sino Rukia se enfadaría más con él...

-Soy un idiota..-siguió caminando y meditando la situación.

La maestra comenzaba a hablarles para que se reunieran y diera las llaves de las cabañas para las parejas.

**--**

Ogghh!!, sorry si he subido una nueva historia y no he continuado con _**The moon is ours**_, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para acabar bien el siguiente capítulo, y bueno, espero y les haya gustado algo éste, xk aún faltan muchas cosas xD... ahora qué hará Ichigo después de ser tan cabezota xD?, bueno... eso y muchas más cosas en la siguiente xD...

Pls!, dejen reviews )!

**cap. 2: A dormir se ha dicho; Qué diablos haces aquí?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Milly-chan!!,** thx por pasarte y leerte mi historia xD, es un honor!, jojojo! y si bueno... soy una malhablada en mi profile lo digo claramente ajajaja. Y sí el Ichiruki mola -, es lo mejor xDD.

**Mirleys-chan-** no eres la única a la ke le gusta ver a ichi celosín ojoojo ya vendrán varias escenas más.

**Pao-** crees que soy mala con ichi?, ps bueno XD intentaré ser un poco más flexible con él, y si me está costando uu, pero hago lo ke puedo, así ke espero ke me tengan pasiencia.

**x-Rukia-ksco-x-** jajajaja ya verás más adelante de qué se trata todo esto y de los porque del comportamiento de Keigo P.

**Uchiha Katze- **jajaja sí, esa maestra siempre con sus ideas locas 8-) xD.

**moongirlanime- **y creeme que lo será cada vez más!

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**A dormir se ha dicho; Qué diablos haces aquí?**_

Ichigo había estado muy susceptible últimamente, desde antes de ir al dichoso viajecito aquél. Y a qué se debía?, sucedía que Rukia no sabía que era el campo, y se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas a Ichigo sobre qué era, cómo era y qué había, y que Ishida le había comentado que había conejos muy grandes más grandes que chappy, eso la hizo emocionarse y temer un poco y también le había preguntado a Ichigo si en verdad eran conejos o tipo hollows muy grandes. Lógicamente toda ese tiempo extralimitó a nuestra zanahoria haciendo exasperación en él y gritándole a la pobre de la morena que lo dejara en paz y que no molestara, que ya lo vería en cuanto fuese todo eso. Pero no!, Rukia quería saber ya a cerca de todo. Así pues, fue que Ichigo sufrió con tanto embrollo e ideas por la cabeza de Rukia.

Ahora estaba ahí, en el viaje, y no sabía si pedirle disculpas o no, ya pasaban más de las 5 de la tarde, ya hacía horas que se habían asignado las cabañas, y aún le preocupaba lo que Keigo fuera hacerle en la noche a Rukia, o mientras dormía, o incluso mientras tenía que bañarse... un momento...

-bañarseeee!!- pensó en voz alta haciendo que todos sus compañeros voltearan a verle mientras que la maestra daba una explicación de la hora en que tenían que levntarse al día siguiente.

-Quieres darte un baño Kurosaki?- preguntó su profesora acomodándose las gafas con un brillito en los ojos.

-ah.. no..- esto último lo dijo en voz baja más que para sí que para los demás bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-hablando de agua y todo eso, el río está cerca de aquí, ya pueden ir y nadar un rato, mañana temprano empezaremos actividades, así que no hay problema de que lo que resta del día se diviertan. Sólo no se alejen mucho y procuren ir en grupos de varias personas.- todos comenzaban a juntarse en grupitos, y el típico grupo de Ichigo no fue la excepción.

-vamos a nadaaaaaarrrrr!!- gritó un emocionado Keigo- kuchiki-saaaaan estás lista para la diversióooon?!- le brillaban los ojitos mientras se movía de un lado a otro y haciendo un sin fin de movimientos raros.

-sí, asano-kun- río falsamente con ese tonito de vez exasperado.

-kuchiki-san, trajiste bañador?- preguntó una curiosa orihime- por que sino, yo podría prestarte alguno de los míos- sonrió inocentemente sacando de quién sabe dóndeun traje de baño que sólo eran unas cuantas tiras haciendo que las demás chicas y chicos del grupo pusieran cara de espanto.

-OGHHH!!- Keigo se desmayó al ver semejante prenda imaginándose a Rukia y a Orihime con trajes de baño similares pero en diferente color en su mente causándole una hemorragía nasal.

-acaso usará eso?- se preguntaba mentalmente ishida.

-está loca... cree que me pondré algo así?- pensó rukia aún más espantada.

-hm...- fue lo único que se escuchó decir de Sado con una gotita.

-qué diablos...- Ichigo sudaba frío pensar que algo así se pondría Rukia y se comenzó pálido ante tal hecho.

-Himeee!!- gritó de felicidad Chizuru soltando un montón de sangre por la nariz intentando saltar sobre ella, pero Tatsuki la nockeó y pisoteó antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-quédate ahí y muereee!!- gritaba Tatsuki enfadada.

-Aaahm- se limpió una gotita con un pañuelo Rukia- no te preocupes, ya tengo uno... jejejjeje- rió nerviosamente.

Todos comenzaron a encaminarse a sus cabañas sin antes quedar de acuerdo de verse todos en el río que quedaba cerca de las cabañas. Rukia y Keigo iban platicando, bueno, más bien Keigo iba hablando y Rukia sólo decía o contestaba con respuestas cortas y algo nerviosa, aún no se acostumbraba a pasar el rato con él. Incluso había llegado a pensar que extrañaba tener que pelear con Ichigo!, pero no. Su orgullo la estaba matando a causa de la pelea anterior que habían tenido.

Mientras Ichigo se metió corriendo a cambiarse para esperar a Rukia fuera de su cabaña y disculparse o sino ir al rescate por si Keigo intentaba algo con ella. Estaba esperando recargado a fuera con los brazos cruzados. Y lo único que podía oír por fuera eran risas de Keigo y de Rukia sobre cosas que le decía Keigo. Pero aún no entendía porqué Keigo no había intentado nada aún!. Al fin, 10 min después, salió Rukia con un bello bañador de dos piezas color violeta con unos detalles de flores color rosa pastel la hacían ver muy bien. y un keigo con un short verde así de simple. Ichigo se enrojeció al ver a Rukia con dos colitas y ese bañador, la hacía ver no sólo muy hermosa ante sus ojos, sino con una inocencia que ella simplemente no tenía. Se quedó embobado sin decir nada.

-Hey Ichigo!- le gritó Keigo que llevaba rato hablándole al ver que estaba ahí- no vienes?- ichigo reaccionó y se dio cuenta que Rukia ya iba acompada de Orihime y Tatsuki platicando.

-Ah.. sí- finalmente comenzó a tomar camino con Keigo.

-Por qué no se lo dices...?- habló keigo confundiendo a Ichigo por su pregunta y éste le veía.

-Decir qué?- contestó sin quitarle la mirada a Rukia de encima.

-nada..- rió, mintiendo, alcanzando a las chicas.

Pasó el día, y habían hecho una fogata grande para todo el salón en donde asaron bombones, y salchicas. Y ya todo estába a punto de acabar e Ichigo entre tantos embrollos, y enfados que tuvo con sus amigos porque lo lanzaban al río y en fin, típicos juegos, y en la fogata Rukia platicaba muy animadamente con las chicas, aún!, se preguntaba mil veces en qué tanto platicarían las chicas todo ese día, es decir, acaso nunca se cansaban de chismear?. Gruñó ante tal pensamiento. Rukia ya se dirigía a su cabaña y otros más, keigo aún estaba platicando animadamente por ahí con los chicos (osea, con chad, mizuiro e ishida) así que aprovecharía para poder disculparse con ella.

-Y después qué...?- se preguntó ichigo rascándose la cabeza. Pero entonces vió que un chico de su salón interceptó a la morena más adelante y cerca de la cabaña en donde ella estaba. Se escondió en donde no pudiesen verlo.

-Kuchiki-san, siempre me haz gustado!- se le declaró el chico un poco más bajo que Ichigo y de cabello negro alborotado.

-lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, a mi me gusta alguien más...- contestó al fin.

-Lo supuse, seguro es Kurosaki, verdad?- preguntó curioso- es decir, parece que tu y Kurosaki están siempre juntos, y creo que es tu novio o qué se yo...- Ichigo estaba interesado en la plática. Quizá Rukia diría quién era esa persona.

-Kurosaki-kun...?, no jajaja, te ekivocas, kurosaki-kun... kurosaki-kun y yo... sólo... sólo somos buenos amigos... nada más- esto último lo dijo con un tono más triste. Ichigo sintió un golpe detrás de él.

-deberías dejar de espiarla...- dijo tatsuki quien se dio cuenta camino a su cabaña que Ichigo espiaba y se dio cuenta rápidamente que era a Rukia a quién espiaba.

-pues bueno, espero que seas correspondida- se despidió de ella algo triste el chico y se fue.

-Sino te das prisa, esto ocurrira seguido, y después será tarde- le dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de animo alejándose.

Ichigo sabía que se sentía algo celoso por el chico que se le había declaro a Rukia, pero, gustarle?, no estaba seguro. Se rindió y mejor fue a su cabaña. Ishida lo recibió.

-Ya terminaste de espiar a Kuchiki-san?- preguntó en forma de burla.

-por qué habría de espiar a una niña enana y plana como ella?- contestó agresivamente, estaba cansado de que le dijeran cosas que el según no sentía. Qué era obvio que le gustaba o qué?, pues entonces entendían mal.O... de verdad el no lo quería entender?. Pasaron varios minutos, Ishida ya había apagado las luces, y se había acostado. Ichigo no dejaba de quitar el ojo del techo. Hasta que decidió hablar, necesitaba ayuda, no estaba seguro de que sentía entonces, pero sabía que estar con rukia lehacía falta y que le hacía feliz aunque sonara idiota sus peleas, sus golpes y esos ojos que a simple vista parecían un azul muy profundo y a otro un tono violeta.

-Ishida...?- preguntó para saber si su compañero le contestaría y si es que estaba aún despierto.- estás despierto?

-Con tanto ruído que haces de tus gruñidos es imposible dormir...- contestó en tono molesto- qué quieres?

-quiero saber..

-qué quieres saber?

-Cállate!, me está costando mucho trabajo intentar hacerte esta pregunta idiota!

-entonces suéltala ya...

-cómofuequetedistecuentaqueamabasainoue?- lo dijo tan rápido por la pena de hacer una pregunta asi a su amigo. Ishida sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a su amigo e ichido le imitó.

-Kurasaki-kun enamorado?- río.

-contesta la pregunta- miró a otro lado. Se sentía idiota, y se sentía como las chicas que platicaban de ese tipo de cosas, así que estaba más rojo de lo normal.

-el día que regresó a Karakura de Hueco Mundo, me sentía aliviado de que ella estuviera sana y salva, Y que podría ver esa sonrisa que siempre tiene en la cara, sin embargo, mientras pasaban los días, no podía dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, y quería protegerla más de lo que ya lo hacía como un simple amigo. Ella me dio esa fuerza para poder ser más fuerte cuando estabamos allá, y un día me di cuenta que era amor...- se comenzó a sentir idiota también, era raro, y lo hacía sentir muy gay?, porque jamás se imaginó hablar con Ichigo de algo así, menos él!, pero era su amigo, así que esperaba que eso quedara entre ellos y nadie lo supiera.

-ya veo...- se giró de nuevo al techo. Pasaron más minutos, no sabía qué hora era. Pero sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, mínimo una hora por mucho, así que decidió salir a dar la vuelta por la cabaña de Rukia.

A lo lejos se veía que aún estaban despiertos. A ichigo le llamó la atención y se acercó a escuchar qué tanto harían para ser uno de los pocos cuartos con las luces encendidas. Y risas?

-jajajaja para, asano-san!!- reía Rukia y se escuchaban rechinidos en las camas. Qué estarían haciendo?, y por qué se reía tanto rukia?. No lo pensó dos veces y entró corriendo al cuarto tirando casi la puerta.

-Suétala Keigo!!-gritó, quedándose helado por lo que veía.

- Ichigo...?- dijeron Rukia y keigo al mismo tiempo sorprendidos al ver que el naranjita había entrado así como así a su cabaña parando con lo que estaban haciendo

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- le gritó la morena lanzándole una almohada para que se fuera, ya que se estaba divirtiendo.

-ah... eto...- dijo rascándose la cabeza y sintiéndose más idiota- creo que ya me voy...- salió corriendo como loco dejado a dos confundidos en la cabaña.

Rukia estaba saltando sobre su cama y Keigo también pero Keigo estaba contándole unos cuantos chistes, eso había sido la razón del rechineo de las camas y las risas de Rukia. Porque antes de eso vió que Keigo saltó sobre la cama para ver según "cuan acolchonadita estaba" y a rukia le llamó la atención imitándolo, jamás lo había intentado y le pareció divertido.

Ichigo decidió volver a su cabaña, el no dormir le estaba jugando la mente.

-que tonto...-se río nervioso por lo bajo intentando no hacer ruído y se metía a su cama.

Mientras que en la cabaña de Rukia y Keigo.

-buenas noches kichiki-san- dijo bostezando un keigo cansado y acomodándose en su cama.

-buenas noches asano-san- contestó. Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos- a qué habrá venido ese idiota aquí?- pensó desinteresadamente mientras intentaba dormir.- seguramente algo estúpido.

**Thx x sus reviews!, que bueno que les agrade esta historia ), de verdad que me está costando algo!, y más a Keigo xDDD... pero eso lo sabrán más adelante. espero y no las haya descepcionado con este capítulo!, de verdad que me está costando un poco la idea a adaptarla, pero me esforzaré para que les guste y no sea un asco de historia. Así que sorry x si voy muy lento. Por cierto!, las actualizaciones de las historias las pondré en el profile para que sepan cada cuanto saldrá )!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
